The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices including field effect transistors and methods for manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices. Semiconductor devices with excellent characteristics have been demanded with the development of the electronic industry. For example, high-reliable, high-speed and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded. To satisfy these demands, structures of semiconductor devices have been complicated and semiconductor devices have been highly integrated.